Dear Ron
by C. Renault
Summary: Hermione escreve uma carta à Rony, explicando como ela acabou se apaixonando por Harry.


Nome original: "Dear Ron"

Por: Susie Bones

Sinopse: Hermione escreve uma carta à Rony, explicando como ela acabou se apaixonando por Harry.

Nota da tradutora: Sei que agora eu devia escrever toda aquela baboseira, mas eu sinceramente não sou boa nisso. A fic foi escrita há algum tempo pela Susie e eu especialmente tenho um xodó por ela. Deve ser por que foi a primeira que eu traduzi!! Não vou dizer que a tradução está horrível, por que sinceramente eu tive uma beta incrível. Nadia, é pra ti a fic, está certo??? Obrigada Susie, principalmente por deixar eu postar a fic. Não preciso dizer que nada é meu, né??? Nem o Harry Potter, nem os personagens deste, e muito menos a fic... isso é deprimente... eu não tenho nada. Ah sim, eu tenho. Tenho a cara de pau ainda de dizer que quero reviews. Por mim, pela Susie, pela Nadia e pelo casal mais fofo de HP... Ah, e esqueci do Skoll. Na realidade ele não fez muita coisa em relação à essa fic, mas é culpa dele eu ter essa paixão por Harry Potter. Culpem ele!!!

"Querido Rony,

Eu tenho muito que explicar à você, não tenho?

Nós dissemos várias coisas ontem à noite que não queríamos dizer realmente, ou pelo menos, não tudo.

Há não ser aquilo sobre o Harry.

Isso tudo é tão confuso que eu não sei como começou. Por agora? Por que conosco?

Por que não podíamos continuar amigos como éramos no nosso primeiro ano?

Por que o amor é tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo tão terrível?

Mas a questão que precisava ser respondida, a questão que da qual eu me esquivava, era como eu deixei as coisas chegarem tão longe? Eu te amo, Rony. Eu te amo de verdade. Você é um bom homem.

Mas eu vou morrer sem ele.

É uma afirmação um pouco dramática demais? Na verdade, não. Isso descreve perfeitamente como eu me sinto.

Eu tenho que estar com ele. Possivelmente é egoísmo cego da minha parte, mas nada mais importa até que estejamos juntos.

Eu sei que você está curioso para saber como isso surgiu.Talvez você ache que não

mas no fundo, você está curioso.

Eu suponho que eu tive um leve conhecimento dos meus sentimentos por Harry depois do torneio Tribruxo. Quando quase o perdemos.

Então no meio do sexto ano o conhecimento virou confirmação, depois da tentativa de assassinato contra você. Eu estava estudando até tarde quando Harry entrou

no Salão Comunal. Dirigi-lhe um olhar e soube que ele estivera tendo pesadelos.

Senti-me horrível por ele. Todas aquelas pessoas próximas e queridas à ele estavam em perigo.E ele se culpava por isso.Claro que se culpava. Ele sempre o fazia.

Eu fui até ele e sem uma palavra ele agarrou-se a mim e chorou . Ele é tão alto, quase tão alto quanto você, que eu lembro que tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar seu pescoço.

Então eu o puxei e.. como explicar isso? Você sabe, que sempre que se olha para Harry, pode-se saber o que ele esta pensando? Não importa o quanto ele se empenhe

em esconder, sempre é visível. É como ler um livro... mas você não quer saber

de livros.

De qualquer modo, eu olhei para os olhos de Harry e eles estavam mais verdes que nunca...e eu vi algo naqueles olhos verdes garrafa que fizeram meu coração parar.

Eu entendi. E por um momento, a gente esqueceu tudo, exceto o fato que eu o amava e ele me amava também. Eu te tirei da minha mente e Harry colocou Gina no canto mais distante de sua memória.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus e eu pensei que me derreter numa poça vermelho beterraba .

Nada mais aconteceu depois disso; foi simplesmente um beijo inocente ,e um sino explodiu em minha cabeça.

E eu vi desejo nos olhos de Harry , um profundo, e imenso desejo. E eu me senti do mesmo jeito. Mas tudo já estava acertado pro meu casamento com você para logo depois do final do ano. Nós estaríamos machucando você e a Gina e o resto de sua família com o nosso egoísmo.

E então eu e Harry nos afastamos, tentando apagar as chamas de nossa afeição. Eu evitei ficar sozinha com ele, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem...esse tipo de coisa. Você entende.

Isso funcionou, por um tempo. Harry e eu seguimos nossos caminhos separadamente, e eu me peguei pensando cada vez menos nele com o passar dos dias. Eu e você já tínhamos comprado uma casa e marcado a data do casamento. As coisas começavam a dar certo: O poder de Voldemort ia diminuindo dia após dia , a guerra estava próxima do fim e a dor de deixar partir aqueles que haviam morrido estava desaparecendo.

Mas ai, uma semana atrás eu recebi uma carta de Harry Potter. Eu fechei os olhos e me apoiei contra a parede . Todo aquele trabalho, todos aqueles anos que eu levei pra tentar esquecer... foram embora no momento em que eu vi Edwiges. Eu pensei em quanto tinha sentido falta dele e pela primeira vez eu pensei sobre nós. Você e eu.E quis saber se tínhamos cometido um erro terrível.

Eu li a carta e soube que ele queria se encontrar comigo, me ver de novo.E assim o fizemos.A gente conversou na maior parte do tempo.Ele me levou pra casa em sua vassoura e beijou a minha bochecha.. E ele foi embora. Pela segunda vez. Eu não posso deixa-lo partir novamente. Uma vez já foi difícil o suficiente, uma segunda pode resultar na morte de tudo de bom que há em mim.

E agora que satisfiz a sua curiosidade mórbida (o que talvez seja mais para o meu bem do que para o seu) tudo que resta é dizer adeus. Eu odeio te deixar dessa maneira e eu desejo com todo meu coração que pudesse ter tido a coragem de ter dizer tudo isso em pessoa.

Mas não posso deixar as coisas irem adiante. Talvez eu tenha te amado de outra maneira...Uma vez eu amei um rapaz chamado Rony Weasley, mas desde então meu carinho foi levado pela corrente para outro lugar.

Por favor não me odeie.Eu disse ontem um monte de coisas das quais eu me arrependo e as retiro com todo fervor.

Mas quando você gritou comigo daquela forma, com o rosto vermelho, com fúria e confusão em seus olhos, exigindo saber por que eu tinha me encontrado com Harry sem te contar,e você perguntou, zombeteiro, se éramos amantes e eu respondi que o amava... Isso eu não retiro.

Então.. adeus. Eu realmente sinto muito. Você nunca vai saber o quanto eu lamento, mas isso é um adeus. Espero te ver de novo, espero mesmo. Se isso não acontecer...tenha uma boa vida, eu acho.

Se cuide.

Hermione


End file.
